


An Awfully Good Boy

by AlwaysAqua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Undefined Universe, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAqua/pseuds/AlwaysAqua
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: 12. ChimneyHarry wishes he could give Louis the world. This holiday season, he'll settle for giving Louis a cottage.





	An Awfully Good Boy

“Harry, you bought a cottage.”

“Happy birthday?”

“Seems rather excessive for a birthday gift.”

“Merry Christmas, then.”

Louis took in the cozy home standing before him. Cranberry paint was chipped at the edges of the wreath-clad door. Snow was driving down, melting the moment it touched skin. 

He could see smoke puffing up from the chimney.

“There’s a fireplace?” Louis asked, with excitement barely concealed in his voice. Not that they didn’t have fireplaces in their other homes, but this was a fireplace in a cottage. A Birthday/Christmas cottage.

“We’re staying the week. How else will Santa get in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [@fullonlarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for arranging the [@larrydrabble]() challenges. If you like this, please consider leaving kudos and liking or reblogging the [fic post](https://always-aqua.tumblr.com/post/168998417652/always-aqua-an-awfully-good-boy-100-words-by) on Tumblr.


End file.
